first year cutey
by luffylover101
Summary: Today is luffy's first day of highschool.where she and her older brother ace is getting ready for;luffy is very cute and happy go-lucky girl at first but don't let that fool you.she has the will to kick the ass of any guy if they piss her off.all the boys in school want to be her boyfriend but that will be hard to do with her very over-protective brother.too bad her heart was taken
1. first day

"why can i go with you"

black short hair little girl ask with tears rolling off her face.

"momo you have to stay with ace i will be back before you know momo your the only girl in my heart okay big brother ace will protect you form all the other boy who try's to bully you okay"he said

"o..okay"she said trying to stop her self from crying

"sobo honey come up it's time to go" .The blond hair boy turn before give her one last hug also saying "be back soon"softy in her ear. ran off to the car waving with a big grin

"wait sobo,"luffy said

"bye momo"

"mo...mo"

"mom...o"

"momo"

"MOMO!"

hey momo were going to be late.

"for what" she asked still half asleep.

"high school" he said.

"WHAT!,does't school start tomorrow"she asked.

"yeah tomorrow is today"he explained.

"oh man"as she jump out off the bed and in the bathroom

"better hurry want to came with me on my bike momo"the boy asked

"oh yeah thanks ni-san be right there"

"oh ace ojiisan is coming home to day right"

"yeah right why"ace asked

"because i want to make dinner"she said

"o...ok"

"what was that?"

"nothing were going to be LATE!"

that both hop on the bike going as fast as it could go speeding down the road having fun just making it to school for the bell to go for them to run to there classes

'me and ace are in year i'm in first and his in third so i'm really feel out of place'she though to herself before opening the door then seeing that 90% of the class were guy

"good... good morning"she said shyly

at that moment every guy in class heart belonged to luffy.

"nice to meet you"she said with a little smile


	2. old friends and new friends

five min before(IN CLASS)

"sana did you make a box lunch for namo again today"the long nose girl with long black hair asked as she look over the shoulder of the pretty blonde haired girl.

"yes namo is going to love me after this"sana said with heart in her eyes

"yeah right, love-sick cook"the green haired said

"why you!,just because your going to end up old and bitter don't bring me in with you"

"what did you say"

"you heard me"

then both started arguing for at each other over and over the door open with the sound of girls screaming at the two very good-looking boys coming into the class room one with short orange hair and brown eyes the other with long dark blue hair and black eyes they both were the same hight and with well-built bodies.

"good morning"they both said with a charming smile

"good morning namo,robin I made you both a box lunch i hope you'll like it"sana said when she ran up to them

"thanks" they both said with anther charming

sana fainted and Zora said "love-sick cook,oh yeah the isn't there a somebody join our class today I wonder who it is"

"me too,I wonder who they are do you know namo?"robin asked

"no,I hope there rich"namo answer

"I hope that it's anther hot guy"added sana

"you wish"said zora

_ding-dong,ding-dong_

"that's the bell everybody get to your seat"the teacher said.

"now I would like you all to met your new classmate come in sweaty"

one of the most prettiest girl in the school was standing right before their eyes she had long black hair that went to the end of her back,her cute child like face and that great body in that uniform{google rukia school uniform from bleach}that show off her great was small and shy girl. namo and the other guys knew they had to have her know matter what .

"state your name"the teacher said

I'm monkey it is very nice to me you said with a small but cute smile

all the guy but robin blush madly

"okay luffy there the seat next to namo is free"

she walk over to sit down

"ok class let us being"

"it is nice to met you luffy"

"you too"

* * *

after class (namo and luffy were still talking)

"luffy I had such a great time talking with you wouldn't you agree"

"yeah it's been fun talking to you too"

"would you lik.."namo could finish what he was saying because.

"momo!,it has been a long it time"the pink hair boy say.

"huh,coby!"

"yeah it's me"

then she jump up and gave him a big bear hug.

"luffy do you know this guy!?"namo asked right before giving him a big glare.

"yeah it me

"yeah this is my old friend coby"she answered.

"sure has been a long time momo"the long nose girl said.

"usoppa how have you been? I bet still telling lie"

"you'd win that bet"sana and zora both answered.

"HEY!"usoppa manly said

"momo you gotten to be a very cute girl"

"thank yo...robin!your here too"she gave another bear hug to robin

namo was shocked, jealous and mad.

"luffy why do they all guys call you momo?"he ask

"that a nickname they gave me when we were kids"

"by the way it is very nice to met you luffy I'm zora"the green hair girl said

"and I'm sana " the blonde hair girl"

"it is very nice to meet you to.."

**"MAARCOOH!"**

HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY CUTE INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER"

"oh no"said luffy

To Be Contuine

* * *

**get ready for sobo to came in next the you'll understand also should i gender bender same more people send me some reviews k bye**


	3. A love game

**a love game**

"oh no"luffy said right before running out class room door.

"hey luffy!"namo was about to run after her but was stop by robin and coby.

"before you go I have to ask you.."usoppa said with a smile.

"what!?"namo said trying to break free.

"and who was that yelling" added zora.

also why did luffy-san run out after she heard it.

"that's because he's going crazy over protective again"usoppa said with a happy

"who is?"

"you'll see when we get there"all of the started running to where the yelling was coming from

"oh I forgot the introduction sorry bout that"

"I'm her partner in crime and really close friend usoppa"

"this here is the one the knew her the longest out of all of us coby, he also has a crush on her from when we were kids"she pointing at the pink haired guy

"USOPPA!" he said blushing madly

"so your my rival" namo said to himself

"oh! and you know robin, he is the one that she always look up to"

* * *

at the third year class 3 (luffy was just arriving for same reason)

"luffy is it him"usoppa asked

"are you going to stop him"

"no way"

Crash..BAM..bang

as me and usoppa argued about if I should stop him or not I gave in like I always do

as the boy was beating the crap out of Marco I griped his hand and gave him a body slam on the floor he was salient for a few min

"OWWW!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MOMO"

"TAS FOR ACTING LIKE A ASS ACE!"

the two glared at one other

ace then crossed his arms and pouted with his puppy dog eyes "sorry momo he just pissed me off"

"what did he do to make you so mad?"

"..."

"what already"

"no..nothing"

"liar"

"no am not!"

"then just tell me"

Marco got up and said"i said you were a hottie and then asked him if you wouldn't mind dating me so would you"

"I'm sorry but I can't..."

"ha"ace said with a smile

she then glared at him

she step to marco and said

"the reason, my heart was stolen by the person I loved 9 year ago that's why"

"so bye"

she step back to ace and help him get up

"where are we going?"

"to the schools doctor"

"why?"

"because I know I through you hard on the floor"

"yeah you did didn't you"

"yep,also I went you to met my new friend"

"ok"

but before they got to the door

"you guys just never change do you"

they look up to a face they both remember and say

"SOBO!"

to be contuine


	4. the rivalry

The rivalry

"you guys just never change do you"

they look up and saw face they both remember and said.

"SOBO!"

luffy dropped ace on the floor and ran up to a short curly blond hair boy and jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

as ace got up he glared at luffy but still smiling at sobo and saying hi

"I miss you to momo"

"sobo it's been such a long time"

"yeah I know,so you're the new first year cutey all the guys are talking about"

"I gust so.."luffy then cut of by the sound of foot step coming

"can you please get down from my boyfriend"a girls voice said

"your boyfriend?"luffy said as she jumped down from sobo's hands.

luffy look behind sobo and saw a girl with long black hair with a white tamp on her glared at her and then hug him tight

"who are you"

"I should be asking that"

"momo this is law and she is not my girlfriend"sobo said trying to say but law cut him off.

"yes I am"law said

"oh no you're not "

"oh yes I am"

_ding-dong ding-don_

"well that's the bell"

"sobo can we have lauch together"luffy said with a cutest smile.

all the guys blushed and the glared at sobo,sobo was

"yeah sure momo"

"later ace, sobo "

the girl then ran to her new friends and started

running to class

"came on sobo let's go to class"said law pulling him

"Ok later ace"sobo said

"yeah"

* * *

**lauch time**

_ding-dong_

"hey, guys want to go to lauch"

"yeah sure"namo said

"if namo's going I'll be there"sana said with hearts in her eyes

"I'll came but keep that love-sick cook down"

"you wanna fight green haired witch"

"bring it on"

"hey, don't fight"luffy said worried

"don't be worried about them there always like that"

"oh,shut up prince"zora said annoyed

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCE"NAMO YELLED

"prince?"luffy asked

"that's right luffy doesn't know about it"

"know about what?"she ask

"well...there are three wings of this school third year, second year and us the first each year there is a pole that the girls do,they chose out of the guys who they like the one with the highest number of votes is call the king and the second highest is call the prince ,you already know our first year's king and princ"said zora

"who?"

"namo is the prince and robin is the king" sana said

"really" she said looking at them

namo was pouting and robin just smile

"what wrong namo"she said with a cutest little face all the guys blush red

"it's just that I don like people to call me prince"he said blushing manly

"everybody calls me that too it's just annoying"he added while acting like a child looking away

"oh, well don't be worried I won't do nothing to make you annoyed"luffy said with big grin

the door open it was ace and sobo"hey guys we were just coming to see you"

ace shot luffy a death glare"what's wrong onii-san"

WHACK

"ow what was that for"she said while she rubbing her head

"you know very well,how dear you not tell your own onii-san that your class is fill with guys"

"sorry ace"she said**  
**

"claim down ace"sobo said

"oh yeah ace this is nami,sana and zora my new friends and you remember coby,robin and usoppa "

"and guys this is my big brother ace and my first love sobo"

"it's good to meet yo...WHAT DID YOU SAY"

to be contuine

* * *

hey guys sorry for not posting this sooner also if you want any more piring just ask ok.


	5. nice the meet you kayen

WHAT DID YOU SAY!

"ha,pay up sobo"ace said handing out to sobo with a grin

"wha... how?"

"they freaked out you owe me 20 dollars"

"no I owe you 10 dollars"

"no 20"

"10"

"20"

"10"

"15 deal"

"fine"sobo said giving ace 15 dollars"

"and ace you owe me 30"

"what no way!"

"then every body broke into luahter"

"but luffy what did yo mean your first love"namo asked

"I said what a meant I did love sobo but I grew out of it"

"thats kind of cold momo"

"yeah well _~gowl~_time to eat "

"oh let's go under the cherry tree"

"ok meet you there" said luffy running out into the hallway

"wait up momo man who would think girl could run fast"

* * *

meanwhile

"boy can they walk slow"said luffy as she stop running and turn to look back

"now I can even see them anymore"

little did luffy know she was already on the next wing of the school thanks to her fast legs,at that point she didn't know where she was.

"now what do I do"

"noo! stop it"a girl scream

luffy ran the way the scream came from there she saw a group of girl trying to stop a fight between some

"our stiuped king has been away for the last month because of his parents death and now the girls wanna every little thing for you that"s just pissing off.

"leave kayen alone he's still sick"

"no way in hell he makes us do his cleaning duty well he sit back and which"

"I'm so sorry for what you been through i didn't think of you"

"to late now"the boy said with his fist ready to hit

kayen close his eyes waiting for it be it never came all he haerd was silent the he opened his eyes a girl with black long hair was standing in front of him holding the guys fist in her hand that guy had to be two times her size but she stopped it like it was nothing to her the finally she spoke

"I hate people like you"

"trying to beat up the sick is that how you want to live"

who the hell are you"

"you wanna know well my name is.."

BANG...BAM...BOOM

"monkey d luffy"she said to the guy laying on the ground moaning in pain

"are you ok kayen "one of the girls ask

"yeah did the big baboon hurt you"another girl said

"thanks to her I did't"kayen said

"uh ms"

"huh are you ok "

"yes I just wanted to thanks"

"oh your well came"she said with one of her sweet smile

"oh gotta go"

"ok"he said with a little blush on his face

"by the way can you help me get to the cherry tree i can't find it"

"oh you just go to the end of the hallway here and you will get there"

"thanks"

"later"

"ok"

* * *

t . b . c


	6. the second year king

"later guys"

hey ni-san

"yeah momo"

"I saved a guy today"

"oh really"

"and I realised something"

"what"

" want a boyfriend"

BANG! is the sound ace made when he hit the pole with his head

"B-B-BOYFRIEND!"

"yeah" luffy said

"NO!OUT OF THE QUESTION"

"way not"luffy asked with a cute innocent stare

"because your my cute little sister and i don't want to give you up"he said hugging luffy tight

"ni-san let go"

"no"

"at least don't do it in public"

"nooo I'll won't let any guy try to take you away from me"

"will you at least let me walk be myself"with ace caring her

AFTER THAT

"what do you want..."luffy said walking into the house and saw a person sleeping on the floor

"GRANDPA!?"

"uh...oh...momo,ace how are you guested i fell asleep"

"come on grandpa i'll take you to bed and then get you some thing to eat"

"o.k momo but i can't stay over night o.k i just came to check on you guys"

"oh man can't you stay a little longer" she said with a puppy dog face which made both grap and ace blush manly

"LUFFY YOU KNOW THAT YOUR ALWAYS MY CUTE LITTLE GIRL RIGHT!"grap yelled grabbing luffy holding tight into a hug

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR CUTE LITTLE GIRL SHE'S MY CUTE LITTLE SISTER OLD MAN"ace yelled taking his sister in to his arms

"THAT'S THE WAY YOU TALK TO YOUR DARE OLD GRANDDAD ACE"

"YEAH YOU OLD FART LEAVE MOMO ALONE "

"I'M NOT A OLD FART AND I CAN HUG MY GRAND DAUGHTER IF I WAN'T TOO"grap said longing out his tough at ace like a child

"NOT AROUND HERE YOU DON'T"

"GUYS"luffy yelled at them

"no more fighting or you're not eating"

"fine"they both said look away from each other like children do

"ok"she said clapping her hands and smiling at them

"i'll go make dinner and you guys stay here"she said walking in the kitchen

~ 1 and a half hour later~

"alright I think it's time for me to get going"

"later old man"ace said

"bye grandpa"

"later guys"grap said before walking out of the house

"well that's that I'm going to bed"

"good night"

"night"

* * *

the next morning

"morning ni-san"said luffy fully dressed

"why are you dressed so early"

"I'm taking the train"

"what,why?"

"no reason it's just want to go sightseeing I just got here three days ago"

"fine but promise me momo you won't get yourself lost or in trouble"

"yeah later ace..ow!"she said as she was walking out the door when ace pulled her hair black

"promise me momo"he said with sarise face

"I promise"she said with a big grin on her face

"o.k later"

"later"she said running out of the house

**~luffy POV~**

'it's been a long time japan but I'm back' i thought to myself walking down a long road wondering where I should go when my hat blew off flying high with me running after it just when i thought i was never going to catch it .It landed on the top of some pretty boy with light blue hair being bullied by three guys not they's it's any of my business I just want the hat

"w-what with this straw hat where'd it came from" one of the bullies said point at it

"it mine"

"well, well what's a cutie like you doing here"

**normal pov **

"i just want my hat"

"huh?..."the three guy said looking at each other

"that one there"luffy said pointing at the hat still on the blue haired boy's head

"this?" the blue boy said handing the hat over

"yeah than"

"wait a sec"

"sweet heart who says we want to give it back "one of the guys said grabbing the hat from him

"hey!that's mine"luffy said pouting

"i don't see your name on it"the guy tested

"give me back my hat !"

"what are you gonna do about pipsqueak"luffy got very annoyed not only did he have her hat and not want to give it back,he had the nerve to call her names.

she gave he a sweet high kick to the face which made he fall backwards,another guy came up be her but she saw him coming and gave him an elbow strike in the stomach and the last one she gave him a flying side-kick.

they all fell to the floor with BAM!BOOM!BANG!

"and don't you ever touch my hat again"luffy said to the boys but they were already unconscious.

the boy with blue hair who watch the event happen from beginning to end was still locked on the girl before him.

"ah...t-thank..y-you"

"no problem my names is luffy whats your name"she asked

"viven"

t.b.c

**very sorry about the wait**

**please review**


	7. a festival and a idols part 1

I have three things to get off my chest: (1) I'm really sorry about my spelling (2) I'm thinking about changing who Luffy ends up with, so I will be holding a poll at the end of the chapter (3) I do not ownOne Piece, but I wish I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Part 1: It's a festival!

"So, Viven, why do you think those guys were bullying you?" Luffy asked Viven.

"Well, it was because..." Viven said, thinking back.

{flashback}

little boy:" hey that's mine"

bullies:"i don't think so kid "

little boy:" but i just got it"

bullies:"don't care ,not my problem

*the kid knocked the game out of the bullies hands*

viven:"stop pick on little kid you low live"

bullies:"make me"

End of flash back

"And that's how it happened," Viven said, turning the corner.

"Oh," Luffy said as she hung her head down.

"Hey, Miss Luffy, aren't you going to school?" Viven asked her.

"Oh, sorry… I spaced out. I'm not from around here so I don't really know the route to school," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, that's an honest mistake," he said with a warm smile.

"Yeah," she said, looking at her watch. When she saw what time it was, she yelled "IT'S 8:20! WE'RE SO LATE!"

They really started to panic.

"Oh, no! We'd better hurry!" Viven said, grabbing Luffy's hand and starting to run down the laughed as she ran with him.

_10 minutes later_

"There it is!" Luffy yelled, still running.

BOOM!

They heard a big explosion coming from the school and ran inside_ Luffy and Viven ran inside to investigate the explosion. The source became apparent immediately – an oven had exploded in the cooking room. Standing in the center of the blast were Luffy's friends, Zora and Sana. Zora and Sana were about the same age, height, and build, but no one could mistake one for the other. While Sana's blond and wavy hair covered one side of her face and fell to her hips, Zora's green hair was styled in a sensible pixie cut, leaving her face fully exposed. She always kept three swords at her hip, even though the administration continually sent notices reminding her that carrying weapons was against the rules. Sana, meanwhile, was always flirting with the guys – _all_the guys – and only fought with her powerful kicks. The two were always quarrelling, which almost always led to brawls. Currently, it looked as though another brawl was brewing. Sana's bright blue eye (covered by a thin eyebrow that curled into a spiral) and Zora's dark ones glared fiercely into the others, daring them to attack first._. They saw two females fighting –then Luffy realized who they were.

"Sana! Zora! Good morning!" Luffy yelled, smiling at them.

The two didn't stop glaring at each other as they walked over to Luffy.

"Why are you fighting _now_?" Luffy said in a whiny voice.

"Because the Green Witch of the West didn't watch the oven! My cupcakes exploded and the teacher kicked us out!" Sana said, sobbing.

"Wait a minute, Swirls! Don't put this all on me! I told you your cakes were done – you were just too busy making goo-goo eyes at the guys to hear me." Zora crossed her arms.

A red tic mark appeared on Sana's head. "You wanna go, mold head!?"

Tics appeared on Zora's head as well and she grabbed her katanas. "Anytime you want!"

They started to fight again, kicking and punching each other but each dodging every blow the other struck.

"Mold head!"

"Swirly eyebrow!"

They continued arguing, but by this time Luffy was pretty pissed off at their fighting.

"Guys!" She yelled, finally getting their attention.

"Huh?" The both of them got out.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked seriously.

"Preparations," they both answered.

Luffy went back to normal. "For what?"

"Oh, that's right, Luffy; no one told you about it," Zora said in an understanding tone.

"About what?" Luffy asked.

"Every year, our school has a big festival to honor the old cherry blossom tree," Sana explained.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said.

"Let's go, guys; I'll tell you the story," Sana said.

"Ok! Let's go, Viv..." Luffy started to say, but stopped when she saw that no one was standing next to her.

"Uh, Luffy? What are you looking for?" Zora asked.

"Nothing; I'm coming." 'I wonder where he went,' Luffy thought as she started to walk.

(In class)

"So we're not having any classes today?" Luffy asked as she sat down.

"Yep," Sana said.

"Alright, there's just one more thing to ask…" Zora said.

"What's that?" Luffy questioned.

"Whom are you going with to the cherry blossom tree?"

"Um, excuse me; is Monkey D. Luffy in this class?" A pale boy with blonde hair asked.

"Yes, I'm her...you're him!" Luffy said. The boy brightened up.

"That's great! We didn't introduce ourselves properly," Kayen explained.

"That's true, we didn't. I'm Luffy," she said with a smile and kind eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy. My name's Kayen."

"So Kayen, what brings you here?" Luffy asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot – I wanted to invite you to our class fashion show!" Kayen explained.

"Sure, I'd love to go!" Luffy grinned.

"Here are the tickets for you and your friends!" He gave her the tickets and left.

"It's time!" Sana squealed.

"Time for what?" Luffy started to say, but was cut off by Sana pulling both her and Zora with her down the hallway towards a crowd of screaming girls.

"It's him!" One girl yelled.

"He's so gorgeous!" Another yelled.

The guy winked, causing many of the girls to faint. He was very tall and slender man with long black hair that hung past his waist with locks that framed his face down to his chin. He had a large broad chest, a high forehead, and light brown eyes that had long, voluminous lashes.

"Hello, kittens! I hope you weren't lonely without me!" He threw a kiss this time and made all the girls drop – almost all.

Ok, this is the poll I was talking about:

(a) Sabo

(b) Namo

(c) Robin

(d) Coby

(e) Viven

(f) Kayen

(g) Boa Hancock

Please vote!


End file.
